


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a snapshot of a dom/sub Draco/Harry relationship.





	Punishment

Harry was absolutely desperate.

 

He gripped the sheets he was face down in, hard enough that his fingers might ache later. Draco had lost his original rhythm, but he was still coherent enough to torture Harry. His thrusts had sped up a little bit ago and he was alternating now, slamming into that spot that made Harry see stars and then changing trajectory on the next thrust.

 

There was a part of Harry that knew what he was doing. He’d spoken one of the rules he enforced sometimes in the bedroom. They had plenty of them and Harry never really knew which one Draco would bring up, but this one was probably the hardest.

 

He wasn’t allowed to touch himself, had to come on Draco’s dick alone, and he had to come before Draco. If he couldn’t do it, then he would have two options. Draco would make him come, and then he would face a punishment, or he wouldn’t come at all that night.

 

Draco was purposefully making it hard for him. His legs were spread, hips held up high, face pressed into his pillow. His own dick hung free and painfully hard, no chance of any sort of friction.

 

Draco was slamming into him, purposefully not hitting his prostate every time and the bastard seemed to _know_ when he was close because he’d slow down his movements. Harry was almost crying in frustration, losing himself somewhat in the sensation of Draco sliding in and out of him.

 

He was almost lost enough in it, almost too gone to feel it when Draco pulsed inside of him, when Draco stopped movement for a moment and draped himself across Harry’s back, when hot liquid filled him.

 

He jerked short little thrusts inside of Harry and it wasn’t until Draco came down that even Harry realized what had happened. “Looks like someone can’t follow instructions.”

 

Draco pulled out of him and flipped him over, staring down into his eyes now. “Choose.”

 

Harry squirmed. His dick was so hard it was painful and Draco had kept him aroused for so long that he couldn’t even think about the consequences. “Please…I want…Need…”

 

Draco tilted his head. “You want to come?”

 

Harry nodded his head rapidly. “Please.”

 

“Alright.” Draco slid down his body and Harry had to grip the sheets again when Draco, without warning, pushed two fingers inside of him at the same time he swallowed him down. It didn’t take long for him.

 

Draco found his prostate, swallowed around him a few times and he was coming. He came back to himself as Draco was cleaning them both up, and he propped himself up weakly to watch him.

 

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harry nodded, his gut squirming. “Punishment.”

 

“Yes.” Draco paused, reaching for the bedside table, for the cage that he threaded Harry’s now limp dick into. Harry had to force himself to keep still due to post orgasm sensitivity as Draco snapped it shut and grabbed his wand to lock it with a silent spell so that he would be the only person who could unlock it.

 

Draco leaned up to kiss him. “You’ll get the paddle now,” Draco said, tracing his face with fingertips, “and since we’re both off work tomorrow, you’re free will, will be revoked.”

 

Harry’s stomach sank but he nodded anyway. He liked it when Draco took control, it was why he liked the relationship but what that meant was that he wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ without permission. He wouldn’t even be able to use the bathroom without Draco’s permission.

 

Draco got up to get the paddle and Harry moved out of the way when he sat back down in the middle of the bed. “Get in position.” Harry didn’t even hesitate before draping himself across Draco’s lap.

 

He braced himself as best he could. The paddle was meant to hurt, meant to make him feel it for days afterwards anytime he sat down, without causing any real damage. The blows started light, picking up speed and strength as Draco went along.

 

There were tears in his eyes by the tenth blow, the stinging pain getting worse the longer it went. When Draco pried his hands from the sheets and put them on his own ass, he knew what he wanted and Harry bit down on the sheet instead, letting the tears fall.

 

Even so, he spread himself the way Draco wanted. The paddle was two sided, with one side longer and thinner and Draco used this side then, spanking him directly across his hole. Draco didn’t let up until Harry was a sobbing mess, then he gathered Harry up into his lap, shushing him when Harry sobbed harder at being sat down on his burning ass.

 

He rocked Harry until he was just sniffling and then lay back with Harry still on top of him. It was nice, and Harry nuzzled into Draco’s shoulder and thought he would definitely like Draco taking complete control for the day.

 

Draco threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
